Everyone is Lost
by Ave-Avexus
Summary: demons are tougher than ghosts, so naru calls in everyone, parents and even some people who he had never told anyone about...relatives that had stayed hidden for a reason. NaruXMai, LinXOC, MasakoXJohn, MonksanXAyako NEW AUTHOR NAME! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my Very First fan fic. (applaud here) :P

I love ghost hunt and I am going to be seird at points with some occness so bear with me!!

Naru: She says that she loves us but how do we really know?

Mai: not everything can be proved with facts naru but if she says that she loves us then she does!

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: kyahhh!!(glomp) I love you mai-chan!! Your just too cute!!

Naru: …well since she's to busy holding my girl… I mean my assistant I will present the disclaimer… Squeaker's DEATHNOTE is upset to say that she does not own us and never will but it is on her Christmas list. Well looking at the list I have in my hand only my name is on it …Oh NO

(evil glare from Squeaker's DEATHNOTE)

SD: Oh yes

Mai: oh yeah SD almost for got to mention spoilers. So if you don't like that fact tough!!

Chapter One: Boredom with a new Twist

Mai sighed again as she once again heard that lovely deep self assured voice calling for tea from behind closed doors. It was part of her daily routine: Go to school, go to work, make endless amounts of tea and be servant for her boss. Dr. Oliver Davis was eighteen going on nineteen and recognized president and narcissist of Shibuya Psychic Research. Dark, Tall and Handsome he was every woman's dream guy. Dark Blue eyes that were extremely intelligent were the main attraction for Mai, they were the only open passage way to his Inner emotions, although she has had the privilege of actually here him voice some out loud.

Rising from her seat she went to do his bidding. At Five foot two inches she was well built but petite and was the girlfriend to that lovely boss. They had been together for almost four months and every minute together had been bliss. Every time they were alone Mai saw her quiet self centered boyfriend open up to her just a little bit more and the more he did that the more she respected and loved him. Naru's opening up to her was something he had wanted to do for the longest time but was afraid: afraid to be rejected. Mai, instead laughed and told him he was being stupid, and Naru in replied smiled ever so slightly.

Naru and his twin brother Eugene had been adopted when the British Psychic researched Martin Davis and his Wife Luella saw the happenings from the brothers' psychic powers when they visited America. They immediately adopted them not because they were psychic but because how alone they looked and not accepted by society. They were different. The Twins grew up as brothers to each other and sons the Martin and Luella. The British Society for Psychic Research was thrilled. The twins by the time they were ten were helping to solve ghost hunts and mysteries. Then when they were sixteen, Gene decided to go to Japan to help out an old family friend with a case and lost his life due to a hit and run accident over in Japan. Naru or Oliver found out through the twin's psychic connection and told his parents with tears in his eyes that his brother was dead and that he was going to leave for Japan to look for him. The Parents offered up no argument but instead told two members of BSPR to accompany and look after him. Mori Madoka was one researcher and the other was Koujo Lin (who happens to be Naru's friend, Assistant, and guardian in Japan as well as a Chinese sorcerer). Naru is the most powerful PK user and the world and using his powers com with consequences. His body goes into shock and he is almost always in ICU for at least a week afterwards. With the help of some friends and exorcists Monk-san (an ex-monk), Ayako (a self-proclaimed miko) John brown (an Australian catholic priest), Masako Hara (Medium) and Yasuhara (sometimes assistant) they were able to find the body of Gene. Naru left for England and Mai cried.

When Naru left he broke her heart. He asked her when she admitted to liking him if it was really him or if she loved Gene who appears in her dreams to sometimes help with cases? Mai cried and when he returned a year later she didn't know what to do. Knowing who he was, was hard on her at first and not easy to accept. That changed when he apologized to her and said that if she truly liked him would she please accept the time of a seven thirty movie the next night: Mai accepted. Every one was back together and it was awesome. Naru trusted her and was somehow more dependent upon Mai than he ever was in the past.

Pouring the steaming water in to tea cup mai looked outside into the main office. Yasuhara had not arrived yet and Lin was putting on his coat.

"Lin-San are you going out?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I have just gotten a call from Madoka saying that her Flight is almost in and she would like somebody to pick her up from the Airport." Lin sighed, a romantic relationship with one More Madoka was impossible since she was married but he did admire her for putting up with Naru, there were somedays when he couldn't.

"Okay well drive safely." Mai said as she gathered the tea and made her way to Naru's Office.

"I will. Take care of Naru. He hasn't been sleeping lately so try and get him to go to sleep." Lin said quietly so the boss wouldn't over hear.

Mai nodded in response and opened the boss's door as Lin closes the front one.

Naru was sitting in a leather computer chair reading a book to do something with some sort of psychic thing. Mai didn't question him unless there was need to. Naru looked up as mai entered. She set the tea in front of him and walked around to stand behind his chair. Wrapping her arms around him she let her chin rest on his broad shoulder. Sighing Naru leaned back into her touch.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked quietly, her breath tickling his neck.

"Yes, Just Tired." He replied just as softly. Mai look over his shoulder and read some of the text resting in the book.

"Demons?" Mai inquired quietly her lips lightly touching Naru's Neck.

Naru released himself from mai's grasp and turned to face her. He stood up and looked down at her his eyes worried. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. Mai closed her eyes at the touch. Gently, the hand moved to behind her neck and Naru reached down and lightly let his lips brush across hers. He started to move away when Mai stopped him with her hands reaching behind his neck. His lips met hers again but harder more desperate. Mai kissed him back. His tongue entered her mouth and mai melted into it.

When they finally parted Naru just held her for a while. "Mai our next case is going to be dangerous and Lin left to pick up more than just Madoka. My parents and couple of other people will be picked up. I have called them because I need help with this case. We won't be dealing with ghosts and psychic matters. Were dealing with demons and it will be at an orphanage a couple of miles from here. I want to let you know that I will be protective of you almost to impossibility but what ever I do I will still love you, no matter how much sleep I loose or yell. 'kay?" Naru whispered quietly.

"I'm with you and there is nothing you can do to keep me away." Mai said.

"Good. Tonight I will take you back to your apartment and help you pack then I have to drive you to dinner followed by a movie at my place." Naru said his voice becoming stronger and more protective already.

"Deal." Mai kissed his cheek and left to call everyone else. Tomorrow would be hell for all including her boyfriend.

So yeah I have this little policy about reviews. No reviews mean no more chapters I know that it is harsh but I can't continue unless the people out in the good world review.

Yeah so read and review.

Naru: …so any more sappy parts?

Mai: what kissing me wasn't enough?

Naru: Well..

Mai: JERK!!

SD: so while they fight I will see everyone later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

Sorry but due to many reviews I have decided to continue this story!! Thank you so much to neji447, zoro221133, yellowmoon27, little miss falling petals and all of my friends at school who are awesome.

So this is chapter 2 and I think that it is a little longer than chapter one but I had to continue. I will admit that this chapter is going to be a bit more fun with monk-san and Ayako making appearances.

Naru: is my office going to turn into a café? If it is please…

Mai: did he just say please? O.O

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: OMG!! Somebody get a camera!! It's a Kodak moment!

Naru: (Trying to fight off too Squealing girls with cameras) I'm going to say the disclaimer now that way I can be doing something else in the story. She does not own us nor will she ever be able too. She does, however own three character that have not yet made an appearance but names shall be mentioned here

Kaila, Freya, and Kiirimoto

Chapter Two: Conversation that is slightly embarrassing

Mai looked about at the tiny packed living area of SPR. All of the normal SPR members were there, sitting comfortably while mai was standing behind Naru (who was sitting down) tried not to let her legs get too tired. Naru's Parents were sitting directly across from him. They too looked a little tired and a little stressed about this case. Mai glanced at Madoka who was standing next to Lin. She too looked frazzled. That was unusual: Madoka always seemed to be in high spirits even when spirits themselves were around.

Naru Cleared his throat before beginning what was going to be a long speech about this interesting case. "As we all know, Monsters cannot be hunted, they can only be exorcised through flames. This is something that we have learned in the past through numerous mistakes."

Everybody glanced around trying to figure out just why Naru was briefing them on something that they already knew. "Furthermore we have received a case that is somewhat like a monster by its self. A client and an old aqquaintence of the Davis family has asked me to look into a case, supposedly, involving a demon. I have done some reading on demons and the way they are able to survive is due to a contract hidden somewhere in their own territory. This case is not only dangerous but it could also be fatal to anyone who chose to go along. I am not saying that who have to go with me. Lin, Madoka, my Parents, Yasuhara, and Mai have agreeded to help me with this case."

"Naru are you saying that there is a good chance that this is probably a once in a lifetime deal to go demon hunting instead of ghost hunting and that we are most likely going to die in the process?" Monk-san spoke up somewhat disbelieving this young mans story

"Yes"

"Well…count me in." Monk-san Grinned

"Me as Well" this came from Masako. If was Masako was going to go then John would definitely be following her. All that left to confirm if she was going or not would be Ayako.

Sighing Ayako stood up. "I would say that this case would be suicidal but I can't leave my friends to do all the work. If you will excuse me and fill me in on the facts later, I need to call the hospital and cancel some minor appointments."

Mai watched Ayako step out into the hall. "Naru, I'm going to go get some tea for everyone, maybe it will help lessen the atmosphere that somebody just died."

Leaving the living room quickly, Mai hurried to the Kitchen and immediately put the kettle on the stove top. Luella Davis stepped behind her and grabbed the tea bags that Mai was reaching for. Gasping, Mai turned around and saw that everybody had crammed themselves into the small kitchen, with all eyes on her.

"What?" Mai Asked innocently

"Mai… what did you dream last night? You have never, ever been in such a hurry to make tea even when I tell you too. What is going on?" Naru asked, stepping forward to cup one of her pale cheeks in is pale hand. She leaned into his touch letting every sense of hers spread out and envelop the feeling of Naru's hand on her face. She started to cry and sunk down to the floor and leaned back against the cabinets. Naru followed her down and held her as she tried to regain some sort of emotional control.

All eyes were now worried as they watched their boss hold his girlfriend and just kept holding her for a while. Mai's voice was barely a whisper when she began to speak.

"This demon case is going to take place at the orphanage down the road. The road was dark so this leads me to believe that it was night time. .."

(mai's Dream)

Mai was walking down the road feeling cold and alone with no lights around her and only the trees to keep her company. The orphanage was behind her and she knew that if she turned around all would disappear just as little Tommy disappeared a couple of days ago. She kept walking a fast pace with the forest becoming denser with every step. It was a night mare. The Forest Began to breathe and sounds that were going to haunt her for the rest of her life followed her throughout the pitch black woods. She began running trying to escape that which was following her, trying to out run something that was inevitably going to kill her and she knew it. She tripped and fell flat on her face. The breathing turned out to be the breathing of a beast so big and so dark evil seemed to be its very air. Screaming mai tried to get up to escape. As the beast fell upon her…

(back at SPR)

"it merely said that the contract lives as long as flesh is on your ancestors skin." Mai shuddered involuntarily trying to block out the mental pictures and sounds. Naru Gently kissed her forehead and then let his eyes bear down into hers.

"You're safe. Nobody can get you here. It's alright" Naru said gently

"Mai, what age was the person that was being chased?" Luella asked gently, lowering herself down to eyelevel so she could speak to mai and have her full attention.

"maybe a little bit older than me but not by much. I remember that but nothing more about her and I know that it was a woman." Mai sniffed and started to gather her composure. The tea kettle rang out breaking mai out of her mental hell and allowing her to take control again.

"I'm alright now. I think that I need to have a couple of moments alone, for my own sake and then I will be right out." Mai said looking at naru as she rose up and took the kettle off of the stove and turned off the heat.

"okay, after this mai, let me take you home. You need your rest and please let your teachers and friends know that you will be out of town." Baru said wiping a tear from her eye."

"okay" She whispered and then smiled up at him.

"uggh…your gagging me over here…can't stand the sappiness…" Monk-san said applying a gagging motion to his words.

"shut it old man. Just cause you can't get a date doesn't mean that mai and naru aren't allowed to have their sappy moments." Madoka turned to him, her expression now one of pure mischief.

"I'M NOT OLD. THAT"S AYAKO! SHE'S THE ONE THAT IS A HUNDRED YEARS.."

"What did you say Monk!!!???"

Naru Sighed as the tension evaporated and everyone laughed.

"so if we are all going to go on the case what time do we need to meet here?" John asked.

"Seven O'clock." Naru Replied. " we leave promptly at eight so we need to load the van."

"Kay? Then we will leave and try and get some rest and begin packing." Masako said with John in tow. One-by-one everyone began to leave. Naru's Parents, Lin, Madoka, and Mai were the only one's that stayed for a little while to chat and talk.

"I wonder if he is ever going to ask you to marry him Mai-Chan." Luella asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Mai Promptly spat out the tea she was just about to swallow. "what? Marrige? Definitely not until I finish high school or maybe even college. I really want my degree."

"Good. I don't want a stupid Wife" Naru commented in passing.

"What???!!!" Mai yelled. "what is that suppose to mean you jerk…?"

The yells followed naru into his own office and the door closed. Madoka chuckled and Lin let a small smile form on his lips.

"I wonder when he is going to announce that She and Kiiri-chan will be joining them at the orphanage?" Martin wondered aloud.

"that is a very good question." Luella Whispered back

(Monk-san is lying on the floor, dead)

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: here is Monk-San dead due to the sappy scenes I choose to write between Naru and Mai. WHAT AN AWESOME WAY TO DIE!!

Naru: UGGGHHH!!! I CAN'T FRIGGIN TAKE IT ANYMORE!! WAY TO SAPPY!!

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: IS NOT!! Your sexist!! Sexist!!

Naru:…okay…now you've just flipped your lid and have gone insane…can't say that I didn't warn you.

Mai: well I will close us out due to unsatisfactory authors who are to busy arguing with characters and their actions to do so. So Squeaker's DEATHNOTE is asking you to review and please keep the support going for another chappy will be posted by the end of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

Yeah…. I am going to be really busy these next couple of weeks. Christmas is slightly depressing to my family due to the fact that my grandfather died the day after Christmas and my grandmother just died so please hang in there with me while I slowly step through this unusually sad holiday season.

Also…I am hoping that this chapter is less sappy although somebody reviewed and told me that it was a good kind of sappy. I am also going to fix my grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I suck at spelling and I type really fast so I rely on spell checker on MS word. So please don't tell me that I suck because I already know that. And I will try to get better and thanks to one of my friends, Constance Green, hopefully some of my later stories/chapters will be a little better written. So now for the show…

Naru: well at least she knows she sucks

Mai: NARU! That's not real nice to say to any person especially one that loves you so much that she put you on her Christmas list.

Naru :( Hands a eraser to Squeaker's DEATHNOTE)

SD: …?? What's this for??

Naru: Obviously, to erase my name off of the list.

SD: …No

Naru: why not?

SD: because I'm total otaku so why would I do it?

Mai: Well because the author and the character are arguing over a pointless Christmas list…I get to say the disclaimer. Squeaker's DEATHNOTE doesn't own us but she does own Kiiriji Lin and Kaila Davis, along with Miinietsu Corrmon. So ask for use only with permission!!!

(a/n: this chapter is where you get to focus on the three character's that I own but for thoses of you who still like my talks between naru and mai… you won't be disappointed)

Chapter Three: Cocktails and Caviar (on a long flight)

Kaila looked outside the jets window at the blue sea passing rapidly beneath her. She had spent the better part of three days either packing or on an aircraft and frankly she was tired of the fake smiles of the airplane stewards and the stares from the perverted old men. At 23, she was a bit more to chew even to older men. Her ebony hair had shades of blue rippling in the rich color whenever the sun light hit it and her eyes, a deep sapphire, always seemed to match the shades. She was arrogant and very sure in her abilities but not unkind. Frowning, Kaila looked back at the water before slamming the tiny window shut again and leaning her seat back. The loud snap from the window woke up her guard, observer and dear friend, Kiiriji Lin.

Chinese and the heiress to her mother enterprise, Kiiriji had the same black eyes and hair as her half brother, Koujo Lin (a/n: for those of you who don't know Lin-san's first name it's Koujo). But, unlike her brother, she was a lot less mature. At nineteen, she was an eighth degree black belt and the most powerful sorcerer in the Lin Clan. She was the celebrity of china and people always looked up to her. She hated the look at me lifestyle but enjoyed hanging out with her friends out at malls or even in restaurants. Having privacy was not part of her lifestyle.

"What was that for?" Kirri said with an edge in her voice: somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"This just pisses me off. I can't believe that after everything I arranged to never go back to Japan, I am about to land in Tokyo." Kaila snapped back. "Ugghh! And on top of it all I would have to deal with Noll. I really don't have the time to plays childish games with my little brother."

"Relax." Yawning Kirri continued. "We are merely helping him with a case. It's not like we are going to be living there very long. You can roll with the punches for a couple of weeks then you can go back to England and continue producing albums."

"Yeah…you're right. I guess I don't like being anywhere near a place that is associated with Gene. It brings back bad memories…you know?" Kaila sighed relaxing ever so slightly. Kirri's lips were pressed in a thin white line. Kaila looked at her and immediately regretted speaking her worries to her young friend.

"I'm Sorry: I forgot that some memories are just as painful for you as they are for me." Kaila said quietly letting her hand touch Kirri's hand briefly. Kirri merely looked away, her eyes expressing tightly closed feelings.

"Miss Kaila and Miss Kiiriji, we are landing at Tokyo in approximately two hours." The captain stated over the loud speaker.

'Two more hours of absolute agony' Kaila thought staring out the window.

Back at SPR after the Awkward Conversation…

Naru quietly looked over at the unusually silent Mai as he walked her home. Something was bothering her and it bothered him until it began to eat away at him.

"Mai, what's wrong? You're never this quiet not unless you are so bothered by something that you begin to get afraid. Speak up tell me what's Wrong." Naru said in a slightly worried voice. He opened the gate to the new house that Mai bought not too long ago and then opened up her front door like a good gentleman.

Sighing Mai took off her light jacket and handed it to Naru who put it in the coat closet. "I am afraid. Demons are something that we have never faced before and I don't like how the possibility of fatalities might occur. I don't want anything to happen to anyone, and especially you."

Naru chuckled softly and Mai looked at him with curiosity burning in her brown eyes. "Silly Girl. Don't be afraid for me or anyone else. Yes, it is a new sort of thing but that doesn't mean that we can't accomplish it. We are all trained and we all know what the stakes are so don't you dare think that we are going to die."

"I know it's silly I just can't help but feel that maybe something more sinister is going to be happening than just exterminating a demon." Mai snuggled up to Naru and he lowered both of them onto the couch. Naru sighed as mai let her weight rest against him providing a continuous blanket of warmth and comfort. The sweet moment was interrupted by his blackberry ringing.

"What is it? They've landed? Well…are they going…I see…yes we will meet them at the office in the morning. Tell them we leave at nine o'clock sharp and make sure that they are there before eight thirty. Thanks Lin" Naru said ending the call and then suddenly turning off the phone after that: he didn't want to have any disruptions.

"Why is Lin calling you when he is just going to see you in a couple of minutes or so?" Mai said with some underlying mistrust beginning to shine through.

"That's the reason why I am talking with you so much tonight. I am just as worried as you are. Lin is staying with my parents tonight, running over the last minute equipment checks that we won't be able to do tomorrow morning. He will spend the night there. I am told by my parents to help you pack and then tell you that by order of Mori Madoka and Luella Davis, you have no choice but to spend the night with me." Naru said. The first part of the whole long speech would probably just pass through her ears since it didn't really apply to her. The second part, he knew, had caught her attention.

"Tonight?" Mai said uncertainly.

Naru nodded. "Okay"

At Naru's Condo 

Naru helped mai get her things into his condo and helped her move the heavier luggage to the van to go with them when they leave on the case. Dinner was some instant ramen because Lin and Naru didn't want any real food spoiling when they were away. The ramen was hot and good. Dessert was some chocolate covered strawberries. After showers and some foot massages that were administered to Mai, they finally left for bed.

"Good night Mai." Naru said letting his lips lightly brush against Mai's. Electricity burned through her veins. She let her hands entwine behind his neck and she slowly felt the pressure of his strong arms wrap around her waist. She teased him with her lips letting them briefly come into contact with his and then pulling away.

Groaning Naru ended the teasing rather unexpectedly by roughly pulling mai's lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Naru, of course, won. Breathless they both pulled away only to go back to teasing.

"I hope you have a big bed." Mai said breathlessly.

"Why? Are you going to share it with me?" Naru asked, panting as well.

"I'll get cold and lonely if I don't." Mai said smirking why Naru led her to the bed and she snuggled up against his muscular frame. Naru gently kissed Mai's forehead and whispered 'good night' before slipping into unconscious to the heart beat of the most beautiful girl lying beside him.

Morning at SPR

Mai yawned as she delivered tea to all of the team members in the other room. Even though she got the best sleep she had gotten in ages she still seemed tired. Maybe it was the fact that today was going to be hard on every one. Demons, after all, were not like ghosts. For some reason, she couldn't get the feeling of extreme tension in the air out of her mind. Naru's Parents were anxiously looking at the clock and then the door every few minutes as the time slowly approached eight thirty. They were supposed to leave the office at nine and the last two members of the team were arriving at eight thirty.

"So, has anybody played strip poker lately?" Bou-san piped up unexpectedly.

Everyone in the office turned and looked at him mouths hanging open.

"I will take that as a no" Bou-san replied.

The Bell rang as the front office door slowly opened. A Girl of about nineteen walked in the door. Bou-san's mouth dropped open and Yasuhara also nodded when Kirri stepped in the door.

"I'm a bit more than you could chew let alone swallow, old man." Kirri said amusement in her voice.

"Kirri what are you doing here?" Naru asked his voice cold.

"Well, like your girlfriend, I am employed by your parents so when they ask me show up, I do." Kirri snapped.

"Well, guess what? I really don't need you here so you can pack up and…" Naru began with no emotion.

"Kirri, enough" another voice sounded out from behind the door and Bou-san's mouth once again dropped to the floor.

"Close your lecherous mouth. I am not something to stare at." Kaila said with venom in her voice. "Hello little brother, how's your life?"

"Kaila. So you're here under orders from the parents and are supposed to help with the investigation?" Naru asked his voice slightly warmer than when he talked to Kirri.

"Yes that and the fact that I have a record client who would like to continue her album recording in Japan instead of the U.K." Kaila said bitterly. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't be here at all."

Madoka stood up and everyone's attention moved from the visitors to herself. "May I have the pleasure of introducing Kiiriji Lin and Kaila Davis, the last two members of our team?"

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: Sorry, I left it at a cliffy but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Considering the fact that I have all of break to do so I think the next chapter should be up really soon.

Naru: No, she's lying to you. She's the lowest low life there is so don't let her sappy phrases poison your perfectly capable minds. RUN WHY'LL YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!!!

Mai: Jeez Naru, Flip out much?

Naru: Yes I do. She's poisoning their minds!

Squeaker's DEATHNOTE: (T T) you don't Like me Sniff, Sniff I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER YOU FRIGGIN' BASTARD!! (Glowing eyes with evil expression with pen in her hand.) I shall make you suffer.

Mai: Tune in next time. SEE YA :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I am back in school now so it is really hard for me to write and on top of it all I have to worry about my grades that are slowly falling down the toilet due to, too much pressure.

So I think Naru is way out of character but I really like writing him that way. I get do more things with him… THAT WAS NOT A SUGGESTIVE COMMENT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PERVERTED MINDS!!

So I don't own Ghost Hunt but Kirri and Kaila are mine and so is Miinietsu Corrmon.

Chapter Four: Beginning of a long case with bickering couples

Naru gazed steadily out the window of the SPR Van as the trees and landscape flashed by in a blur. They left the office shortly after the introduction of Kaila and Kirri, even why the other members of the team were still in shock. Sighing, Naru turned back toward the front of the van. Lin was currently driving with him and mai in the back seat. It took a lot of self control for Naru not to just start kissing mai.

'Damn' Naru thought as he ran his eyes over her petite form 'She's torturing me with that short skirt and tight…'

"See something you like?" Mai asked her voice light with humor and lust laced in it.

"I see plenty I like but I betting that it's all off limits" Naru whispered in her ear earning a light moan from mai as he nipped her ear.

"Come on Guys. Quit trying to make out we are almost there" Lin said with his eyes looking at the wrought iron gate that said Corrmon Manor.

"Man that looks somewhat scary." Mai said as she got out of the van taking in the sights of the manor.

The others pulled up also slightly awed by the size and vicious appearance of the old manor.

"Mom! Dad! Are you sure that this is the place?" Kaila asked as she walked to the front door and wrung the Doorbell.

"Kai it's creepy, it's the right place" Lin said.

"You Called her Kai."

"She got him to talk"

"Whoa"

"That's Amazing"

"Shut up" Kirri was slowly walking past the fast furious whispers of Monk-san and Ayako.

"What's Your Problem?" Kaila asked as Kirri walked up to her.

"This Place it gives me the …"

"Welcome…we are so glad to that you have decided to come," a young woman of maybe 30 stood with the door open to the dark gloomy interior of the manor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The woman was introduced as Miinietsu Corrmon. She was a little plump and about mai's height when standing. Although the house was freaky she turned out to be really nice. Miinie, as she was asked to be called, was half Japanese, half European. Although she was older than the whole gang, excluding Luella and Martin, she only looked to be in her late twenties. She was sweet and willing from the beginning, offering them some homemade cookies and tea from the minute they walked in the door. Mai already liked her.

Kirri seemed to warm up with the mention of food and a warm beverage but she still looked around the gloomy interior of the house as if something were going to pop out and bite her in the backside: she was afraid.

Miinie led the group to a parlor that was old fashioned but well looked after for. Mai looked around locating the plugs in the room to best spot where the equipment would work the best.

"Please feel free to use this room as a base for all of you equipment and belongings for the time being. I am finishing cleaning the upstairs portion of the manor that way we all have some place comfortable to sleep tonight." Miinie smiled, bowed respectively and left the room.

"Well, at least she's nice and doesn't bother us." Monk-san said turning back toward the door to start unloading equipment.

"She is nice, but something doesn't feel right about this manor. It's nice and all but something is definitely off." Masako said from behind the sleeve of her Kimono.

"So you feel it too?" Kirri said as she came up beside Masako.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what 'it' is. It feels familiar but distant at the same time." Masako shook her head and went outside to help the others.

"Well if Masako is having a creepy feeling then I don't like this at all." Ayako said while following the Medium and Mai followed closely behind her, nodding her head in agreement with the miko's statement.

Yasuhara followed like a golden retriever to help after a look from Naru. John had left earlier leaving the only people left in the parlor the Davis's, the Lin's and Madoka.

"All right Kirri, Spill!" Kai turned toward the sorceress with her hands crossed over her chest.

Lin, Luella, Martin and Naru all looked at her as well, curiosity burning in their eyes. "I feel like the manor is more than haunted. It doesn't feel like a normal psychic occurrence or anything like a curse even. It's making me feel, scared and I don't get scared that often." Kirri said Kai's attention fully captivated by the disturbed image of the scared sorceress.

Sighing softly Naru turned to Lin, whose eyes were unfocused and far off. Within moments he turned to look at Naru, giving a slight nod, confirming what his little sister said.

"If that is the case then I want no one a lone for even a millisecond. Partners are going to be need so let's start pairing up once they return with some of the equipment." Naru said looking at his parents who nodded in agreement.

"Madoka, do you mind if Martin, You and I become outside research? With us three finding out the basic facts of the manor I think more will get accomplished." Luella said. Martin nodded his head in agreement and Madoka was nodding her head by the end of the question.

"Excellent. So Noll you now have three less people to worry about." Martin said clapping his son on the back before walking out of the room. Luella came over and hugged the boy before telling him that they would be back tomorrow morning with information. Madoka gave his shoulders a squeeze and then walked past the rest of the gang who were once again entering the office carrying the boards and tools to make the shelves. They were also arguing loudly about something or another. It always was something different everyday.

"Batman would totally kick superman's butt and you totally know it!" Ayako yelled at Takigawa who was shaking his head in disagreement.

"Uh-nuh. Superman would have him on fire before he moved a muscle."

"No because batman's cloak would protect him; it's fire proof!" Ayako said to Takigawa.

"Well…"

"Enough!" Naru yelled. "We have some more important matters at hand. Let's remember that. We need to be really careful. We don't what is haunting this place or why it is. We are to be with partners at all times. Monk-san you will be with Ayako, so get along." Naru paused to give each of them a glare before turning back to the rest of the group.

"John you are to be with Masako. Yasuhara will be with Kirri. Kai and Lin are a team and Mai you are going to be with me. Remember your partners because they are your roommates on this assignment."

There were some loud protests from the Monk and Miko complaining about sharing a bed and John suddenly went pale at that thought. Masako looked reserved as well when it came to that thought.

Naru held up a hand for complete silence. "every one will have their own beds except for Kai and Lin, and Mai and Me. There are two beds in each room; I specifically asked for this when she originally brought the case to us. Don't worry for the more modest of couples."

"Wait, Are Lin and Kaila going to share a bed?" Monk san asked a little taken back by the thought.

"We have had to on past cases, under some not so pleasant circumstances. Plus we have dated and we know that there are no romantic connections to this case. We will be fine." Lin Said and Kai nodded.

"Don't worry about us. Lin has his shiki and I have my pk. We have plenty of fire power." Kai said letting a slight smile grace her features.

"I'd be a little more worried about Naru and Mai." Lin said under his breath not really expecting this group to catch what he was saying but the Monk caught every word.

"Naru, what does he mean by that? if you violate my little Mai…" the Monk growled a naru who eyes widened and watched as his girlfriend came to the rescue.

"Monk-san calm down. He won't do anything to me because there will be more than just you chasing after him. Lin is merely regarding to the car ride." Mai said her eyes daring the monk to make a move toward Naru.

"Ah, Make out sessions in the back seats?" Ayako asked grinning when mai's cheeks flared up to a cherry red. Naru came over to mai gave her a kiss on the cheek pulling her out of the parlor toward the van to get more equipment.

"Young Love. It's something you never had." The monk grinned as Ayako looked ready to kill him.

"You…Damn…Monk!!!" Ayako said

"Now, children, lets calm down." Yasuhara said while Lin rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naru pulled mai out of the room and Mai followed willingly, ready to be away from the group who like to tease her so.

'I really wished that they wouldn't do that. it's hard on cases to have any alone time with Naru.' Mai sighed as she opened up the back door to get more equipment. Her eyes suddenly widened as Naru came over to her and pushed her up against the side of the van.

'Were alone now' she smiled to herself. And let her arms wrap around Naru's neck as he kissed her.

Mai kissed him back, letting the frustration of not being able to kiss him like this earlier pour out. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gave her permission and squeaked when the kiss went from frustrated to passionate as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. His hands were slowly inching up her shirt exposing he soft ivory skin as her own hands were tangled in his soft black hair.

He softly groaned as she pulled away from his lips to only attach her self to his neck, softly kissing the pressure point and leaving him wanting more.

"No." He said when she pulled away. "I'm not through with you yet."

"We have to be through today. We have work to do" Mai said as she lightly kissed his lips teasing him.

"We will have to continue this later on, then" he said lifting his head to kiss her temple.

"Although, Naru, I'm not having kids until I'm married, just a warning to your testosterone." Mai said.

"Warning heeded" He said going around to the back of the van to gather equipment. This was going to be fun.

So this chapter is longer than the ones in the past. I think that most people are going to agree with me when I say that writer's block is hard disease to overcome. Although I have found it easier now that I have a phone that works.

Keep reviewing because I love you all so much. Comments are good. I like them a lot.

See you all Later.

Squeaker'sDEATHNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys **

**So I am back and I am going to try and update a lot more now that I have a lot of stress taken off. (School sucks ya know?). so I love everybody who reviewed and gave me a green light to continue. For those of you not interested in my story, that is your own problem and I feel sorry for the fact that you don't appreciate good fanfics. Yes, I just dissed half of the people who have skipped over my story. **

**Erilin-chan was right to be scared about Lin sharing any bed. But most people have to remember that I don't write 'M' fics, (well...not yet). **

**It's slightly humorous though to see Lin in that sitch. I can't wait till you see what I have in store for everbody in this chappy. Oh yeah…inorder for you to read the content I probably need to shut up and let you read, my bad.**

**Mai: remember, SD does not own us to any extent but multiple lawyers that she can't afford are currently trying. If she own us, would she really write to put us in awkward situations?**

Chapter Five: Fear and the Breaking of a Heart

The next day, people slowly made their way downstairs to begin the first day of investigation. Mai stretched and yawned widely enjoying the sun that was creeping through the dark burgundy curtains in the room. Last night had been one of excellent sleep seeing as to she spent the night in Naru's arms. She gently ran her hand over his ebony bangs pulling back slightly as he stirred and opened twin pools of sapphire. Emotions sped through those beautiful eyes reminding mai just how guarded he was when with other people.

"Morning," she whispered softly.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You told everyone to meet you downstairs at nine so I didn't wake you when the alarm reached seven." Mai said throwing her legs over the side of the soft bed, shivering as she stood up on the cold hard wood floorings.

"Uggh…I have to get up?" Naru said turning over and pressing his face into the pillow.

Mai laughed; she never thought that he would one day fight to stay asleep when it never seems like he ever sleeps. "Up!"

Mai walked over to the curtains and pulled them wide, letting to inviting warmth of day begin to warm the chilly atmosphere of the room. " I am going to take a shower so you had better be up when I get out. If not…" she left him, the threat still hanging in the air.

"yes ma'm." he replied with no resistance. He was too sleepy to worry about getting up at the moment.

A loud thud resounded down the hall way and vibrations could be felt. Naru straightened and leaped out of bed. Mai gasped and followed him out into the hallway just as everybody else was emerging.

"Monk-san, what's going on?" Mai asked as everybody began to check that nothing had been damaged.

"Dunno" He replied doing a head count as he talked to mai. "Where is Kai-Chan and Lin-san?"

Ayako's eyes got wide as everybody realized that they were the only two not present. Naru began to walk down the hallway, all the way to the last door on the left.

Lightly knocking, he jumped as the door flew off it's hinges. Without the door, a humorous scene was able to be seen to all.

A frazzled Lin was currently using a pillow as a shield from all of Kai's blows, from her own pillow. There was a smile that had taken over Lin's face while Kai looked like she was ready to kill the sorcerer.

"If that is how you are going to wake me up every, friggin', morning, you aren't going to be alive!" Kai threatened as she attempted to get at the laughing man again. Mai laughed too as she realized what was taking place. At the sound of laughter, other than Lin's, brought a pair of faces to see that everybody was currently standing in the door way of their bedroom.

"How did he wake you up?" Naru asked picking up the door. Kai Blushed as she realized that her powers had gotten the better of her.

"He, literally, kicked me out of the bed. The 'thump' that you heard would have been my body meeting in a forceful confrontation with the floor." Kai said, rubbing the left side of her body.

A chuckling Kirri entered the fray when she finally saw that the room had no alarm clock. Kai was impossible to wake up in the mornings; it was the hardest part of her day. "Well get dressed; we have research to do." Kirri then left with a laughing group closely following her, resisting the temptation to burst out in boisterous laughter at the way the scene was played out. It was going to be something that nobody would forget.

The morning continued on uneventfully, nothing paranormal or any co-workers falling out of bed. It seemed alright, until Kirri mentioned that the food didn't quite taste right to her. A wave of hysteria broke out and suddenly it was the first function of everybody to suddenly rush to the toilet as bad food came tumbling out.

Miinie looked very upset as she went around helping everybody as food came out of their bodies. "I have never had any food poisoning, but there have been plenty of cases where I have fallen down the stairs or somebody has bruise marks on their bodies and they don't know how they got there. The fact that the food is starting to be targeted scares me."

Miinie was currently putting a cold cloth on the back of Naru's neck as he once again leaned toward the toilet. Mai was lying on the bed in their room with her own cold cloth on her head. When Naru was sure that he could leave the toilet he went to join her.

"Sleep well." Miinie said as she closed the door.

"Naru?" Mai asked sleepily as she snuggled as close to him as he would allow.

"yes?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seemed to get hit harder than Me." she asked as her hand played with his bangs. He let out a content sigh and relaxed.

"I don't know why I was hit harder except for the fact that maybe this demon or ghost has something against me. But considering the fact that I just met this thing or spirit I don't see how I could hold a grudge against me." Naru replied as he yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

They slowly fell to sleep in each others arms.

Back at the base Luella, Martin and Madoka had come back to relate any information they had obtained to Naru. "So this thing has already attacked and it was through the food. Are you sure it wasn't bad food?" Madoka asked.

Luella had already left to check up on Naru and mai the minute she had heard about it. Kai was sitting at the computer with a trash can on one side of her and a bottle of water sitting at her desk. Lin had a similar arrangement but he had some ginger ale instead of water. Kirri was asleep on the couch in the base and had a trash can next to her head. Yasuhara had accidentally locked her out of the room when he made a beeline for the toilet so she opted for staying close to her brother instead of waking the poor guy up.

"It wasn't bad food. Mai bought it just before we got here. It wasn't even a day old." Lin said looking for any information about food poisoning attempts or unusual things happening with the food in the world before they wrote off food poisoning.

"Plus this is the first time that Miinie-san said that any type of food poisoning at the manor." Kai said as she turned and rolled over to Lin who looked at her as she looked at her screen.

"Well the manor is old but it has never been specifically targeted until the original blood line moved back in fifty years ago. Kai, Lin, just how much are you both willing to work against a curse and demon?" Martin said as he handed all of his notes over to kai and she put them onto the computer rather quickly.

"Are you sure that it is some sort of demon?" Martin asked looking over kai's notes as she typed them.

"Absolutely," Kai responded perfectly sure of her answer. "Check out the people who originally owned and had this manor built. If Noll was awake I'm sure he would say the same thing."

"That boy is so out of it right now; I could tell him that Lin was in a bunny suit and kai was giving him a lap dance and he would merely go 'that's good' and go back to sleep." Luella had made her entrance and was smirking at the blush that was spreading across Lin's and Kai's faces.

"What…bunny suit..lap dance…what?" Kirri had barely woken up and had heard Luella's little speech.

"Go back to sleep Kirri."

Kirri immediately went back to sleep and Madoka was hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders silently moving with laughter that was being suppressed. "Let's go guys and find out more about this house."

The three left silently laughing at the still apparent blushes on Lin's and Kai's faces still had. Kai got up and left for the kitchenette to make some tea. Lin silently followed hoping to talk to her alone.

"You know that they were just joking, right?" Lin said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes."

"Then why are you still really tense?"

"Why do you think that I am really tense?"

"Because we used to date and that eventually evolved in to a mutual engagement?"

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Kai said sarcastically as she turned to face him. Lin stepped closer to her, their bodies less than eighteen inches apart. "We broke it off for a lot of reasons but I always thought that you left me hanging that some how you had found the perfect way to leave me alone with out saying to my face that you didn't want me…" She was cut off by Lin's lips just lightly pressing against hers. She gasped; a lot of emotion was put into that kiss, passion and love as well as lust and anger.

Lin started to pull away and Kai reached behind him and locked her arms behind his neck only allowing him to pull away so far. "Come back."

He complied. They sat there for a while slowly reacquainting themselves with the passions that they both have longed for, for months, years or maybe longer. It had been a while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Gasping Kai pulled Lin out of the way as the ceiling came crashing down. She briefly saw two people come down from the ceiling and a Kirri diving out of the way. More was coming down. There are three stories to the manor and the gang was sleeping on the second but the third also decided to come down as well.

"No!" Kai's body pulsed as she let the pk leave her body. She wasn't as powerful as Oliver but she could hold her own against falling plaster.

"Move!" She yelled at John and masako. John nodded and masako didn't look to be moving. Lin rushed in and lifted Masako from John's grasp, carrying her to safety. Kai relaxed letting the pieces fall. Masako wasn't moving.

This was a very familiar scene: an ambulance coming to a sight, a member being carried off. It was something that everybody was used to. Hearts were beating fast as the waited at the destroyed base, hoping for some good news from John, who decided that he would be the one to go with Masako. Naru offered him no argument.

Mai was clinging to Naru's arm, Monk-san was pacing, Yasuhara was staring at the rubble, and Kai was looking at the rain pouring outside. It was a very bleak day indeed for our SPR members. The phone rang and Ayako, being the doctor of the house answered it.

"How is she?"

"…"

"Tell them that they can only keep her comfortable. That is all they can do for her at this point. Keep fluids in her system and don't you dare let them even consider removing that feeding tube, that is not an option!"

"…"

"Keep us updated John and don't you dare try to stay up, sleep." She hung up sighing and turned to look at the Gang. "Masako is in a coma."

This chapter is the longest chapter I have written so far, totaling at five pages on MS Word. So I think that I am going to start writing some oneshots and ideas would be appreciated. Character ideas go a long way as well.

So I am going to leave you at a cliffy and I am really sorry about doing so but I have to go to a UIL Art competition and I don't know If I could continue this chapter tonight (Writers BLOCK!!!!! SUCKS!!!!) Keep reviewing because I love you all so much. Comments are good. I like them a lot.

Peace out guys and remember we all want world peace (well whenever I am not in a bad mood I do:p)

Squeaker'sDEATHNOTE

P.S. To Constance Green: even though I will see you at school I am just going to say that the revenge of the goldfish is coming. Watch it 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys **

**Alright so the requests are just coming up so fast that I have to read my own story on fanfics to find out where my stressed out brain last stopped the plot. Ha ha. I need some serious caffine and I would do anything to get it (evil glowing eyes are on author's face here)**

**My friends think that I am insane but I'm not. We only dance on the trash cans at lunch and randomly do glomping videos to put on youtube. Rika Aoi please get better. it is soooo boring in class without you. ******

**I have some very loyal readers who offer me the criticism I need to continue this story. I realize that some of my characters are going to be a little different than what is characterized in the manga, but I am going to try and make it better. I also realize that my last chapter was weak. (UGGGGHHHH I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH RED BULL IN MY SYSTEM TO THINK UP ANY WHITTY DIALOUGE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! I WAS DEPREIVED OF CAFFINE...well that and the fact that my teachers suck at school and decided to tell me that we had plenty of tests and projects coming ******

**We left off with masako being in a coma…where will we be going this time?**

Chapter Six: The Faint and the Seeing

The news of Masako being in a coma hit everyone hard. Mai practically fainted and the rest of the gang looked stunned. Kirri walked over to where Kai was looking out the window. Miinie had given them food but nobody was hungry, due to food poisoning and the news of Masako. Naru was stunned. Oliver Davis had only been stunned a couple of times in his life time. Time number one: Gene's death. Time number two: mai entering his life. Time Number three: the present situation with the demon. Yes, demon.

Kai and Kirri were trading looks with him wondering who would be the one to tell everyone that masako wouldn't be coming out of the coma anytime soon. If the reason of her coma was the curse of the demon, until the demon's contract was removed, given to another host, or the source of the contract destroyed, there was going to be no way that she would be joining them again on this case. But now bigger issues were popping up into the minds of the Davis and Lin descendents. Did this contract target a certain type of people, like psychics? Or would they be safe as long as they watched what they were doing? A lot of questions needed to be answered with so little time left on the clock. Everybody's lives were at stake and Masako's was in even more danger if possible.

"So, what is the next move?" monk-san asked, looking quietly at the other psychics in the room: No one answered him.

"If the Demon is truly targeting psychics, then we would all be in danger." Kai began carefully. "Nobody is safe any more and everybody is a potential target twenty four hours seven days a week. Some other safety measures must be taken."

"What about protective charms?" Ayako asked leaning forward to let her clear gaze rest on the cold blue gaze of Naru.

"Protective charms would not work in this case. The demon's of hell work off of contract not off of spirit. Until this contract is fulfilled or destroyed, we are all in danger." Naru answered getting up only to pace the silent room in frustration.

Mai sighed letting her eyes drop to the floor. This is not how it is supposed to be. Things were supposed to revolve around a simple distressed spirit that harbors a grief or dislike: not a malignant demon that is playing with them and merely hurting them in the process.

"Well maybe the family had some psychic powers or something like that. Maybe that's the reason it could target psychics." Kirri said joining Naru in pacing. Lin looked at his younger sibling, wondering what was on her mind. Kirri's physical attacks were powerful but not so much as to kill a demon's contract without some help.

"That's an idea" Monk-san said.

"Yasuhara?" Naru said turning to the slightly older male.

"Yes?"

"Please find Miinie-san and ask her about her family's history."

"Okay but we could all learn about it if I brought her here."

"Please do that."

Yasuhara left and shortly after he left all mouths dropped and hit the floor. Surprise was written on every single one of his investigators faces. "He said Please!"

Naru groaned knowing that he would hear about this later on and probably get teased for it. Why did he have to open up his big mouth?

"well if thing really does target psychics then the people who are in the most immediate danger would be Lin-san, Kirri-chan, Kai-chan, and Naru." Monk-san said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I disagree with you monk-san." Lin-san said sighing as he prepared to explain why he and Kirri were not in any danger.

"Why?" Monk-san asked narrowing his eyes hoping to a have a good explanation as to why the four most powerful psychics in the room were not in danger.

"Naru and Kai are in immediate danger, but Kirri and I are not." Lin took a deep breath and looked a mai. Mai's eyes widened as he kept eye contact with her. "Taniyama-san is also in danger."

Monk-san and Ayako looked at Lin like he was crazy, like he was wearing a bunny suit or something. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Quiet!" Naru always had the final say in the matter. The monk and miko fell silent without another thought. "Mai is in danger because she frequently has visits from gene whenever he is not in sleep. Those cause her to spirit to travel outside her body using her mind to navigate. Kai and I also use our minds: to control our pk."

Naru paused trying let his information sink into the dense brains of his co-workers. "Did the analysis make ANY sense?"

"Wait…mai's in danger because she uses her head?" Monk-san asked scratching his chin trying to understand what was being said by the boy genius.

Laughing was heard from across the room. The blue stare of Kai's cold eyes slowly met the monk's inquisitive stare. "No. What Noll is trying to get across is that because Mai's latent sensitive powers seem to revolve around the Spirit and mind that she is in danger. Mediums also have the abilities of the mind. A monk, miko or Exorcist would not be targeted. Those abilities come from beliefs and not from the physical being."

Kai looked over at Kirri who stepped forward. The attention was all focused upon the young Lin. "My brother and I are not in danger. While our real divining relies on our spirit as does our spell casting, the physical attacks of the shiki is what allows us to be safe at all times."

A collective 'ooohhhh' ran throughout the room. 'The reason finally registered in their thick skulls' Naru shook his head, while the people in the room were good friends and loyal they weren't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

"I'm back" Yasuhara chose that moment to reenter the base room with Miinie in tow.

"Miinie-san, do you mind if we ask you about your family's past with this house?" Naru asked motioning for Miinie to please take a seat. Mai immediately went to the kitchen to make some tea and Lin had his Laptop out and his keys posed over the flat surface of its keyboard.

"Not at all, Davis-san. What would you like to know?" Miinie smiled at the ghost hunters nervously. Being questioned was not fun.

"When did your family first come to the manor?"

"Near the end of the seventeenth century, my family slowly married into Japanese relations creating the mixed heritage that is in our family today." Tapping was the only sound that was heard as Lin typed all the information down on the computer. The silence became heavy and Kirri and Kai went back to their pacing. Mai returned with some tea, wordlessly giving some to Naru and then to Miinie. She then made her boss scoot over and make room for her on the couch.

"What about the Japanese relations that your family married into?"

"They were respectable and wealthy, but people began to say that the Corrmon Family name was cursed when our daughters began to die mysteriously at the age of twelve, always on their twelve birthdays."

"Did you not find this strange?"

"At first we did but over time the family dismissed it because no more girls had died."

"Did you family members ever pass any stories down about the ancestors that had died at the age of twelve, like what they looked like or what they liked to do?" Naru began to lean forward unconsciously getting riled up and really into the case.

"Not really, but I do remember my great grandmother saying something about how all the girls seemed to have weird dreams and whatever they dreamed seemed to come true. Surely this fact is just myth." Miinie said looked at the horrified expressions of the SPR members. Girls who died because they had precognitions: that's not good. Mai looked like she was ready to faint and collapse right there on the couch. Her normally slightly tan skin was sickly pale and sweat began to cover her body. Her eyes became wider as the realization struck her full time in the head.

"Miinie-san, Thank you for allowing us to take up some of your time," Naru got up and bowed in respect to the older women. She Bowed back said thank you for the tea and then left.

Mai dropped her eyes as her shoulders began to shake. Silent tears poured down her face. Naru sat down and gently pulled her body over to rest against his. "Leave."

The command was cold and left no room for argument. Kai and Kirri were the first ones to leave. Kai laid a gentle hand on mai's back before following Kirri. Lin and Yasuhara left next followed by the monk and miko. As soon as the last person left Mai let the silent tears become louder. Naru felt helpless: team members were getting hurt and they just found out that the demon seems to target the latent sensitive. Could this day get any better?

"Naru?" Mai asked meekly after a long time of just crying into his shirt.

"What is it mai?"

"I'm scared; I don't know how to protect myself from something that is under a contract. I can't do anything. I can't help to have the dreams and they are usually helpful."

"I agree. While they are helpful, I would rather us solve the case without the dreams than you ending up in a coma like Masako." Mai lifted her eyes in surprise. She thought that even though she was his girlfriend that he wouldn't open up to her. Naru's eyes swirled with emotion: Anger, Concern, and something that mai would classify as lust. "Naru…" a slight blush crept its way to mai's cheeks making them turn ever so slightly pink.

Mai squeaked as Naru's lips crashed onto hers. The kiss was not passionate but possessive and protective. Mai felt herself respond, melting into the touch that almost always made her lose all the process of conscious thinking. Her hand wound around his neck clasping together in a tight bind, almost as cuffs on the male. He couldn't pull away, not that he wanted to mind you. Mai pulled away ever so slightly only to meet his lips with her own in a soft caring kiss. She moaned when Naru's tongue entered her mouth, tasting her, and the relishing that taste.

'God… I love chocolate and strawberries now' Naru thought as they pulled away. "Feel Better?"

Mai nodded the blush still evident on her cheeks.

"Good, I'll protect you mai." He whispered possessively.

Later on that night, Naru placed a call asking his parents to search for Corrmon girls who died and a bio report on all of them. He wanted to connect common factors, other than the obvious fact that they were related. Mai had settled down and had even helped Miinie cook dinner. It was then later on that evening, when Naru and Mai had said good nights and were getting ready for bed that she began to think on the day's events.

"It's alright Mai, nothing will happen to you." Naru said as she cuddled into his bare chest, trying to warm herself up. Naru had insisted that the room was stuffy and found a fan to plug in. unfortunately this made the room cold. Naru didn't mind: it meant that mai turned to him for warmth. Mai merely nodded and seeing as how her eyes were closing rather fast he decided that this would be a good time to turn out the lights.

Mai blinked and saw that she was no longer asleep beside Naru. She was in a blank space that was totally blank, save some floating spirit orbs. She turned and began to search for the person that she knew would be waiting for her here on this astral plain.

She saw him, slowly walking out of the darkness toward her. He looked exactly like her boss/boyfriend. Maybe that would be because they were identical twins. This twin always seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Gene!" She exclaimed and ran to give the boy a hug. "How are you?"

"Alright, and yourself?" He asked smiling at the way she seemed entirely enthusiastic about seeing him again. Her eyes drooped as she told him of the events.

An uncharacteristic frown placed itself on genes face. "Well this is going to more interesting than I though. If what you say is true than this is the last time I will see you while you are on this case. I don't want you hurt and no matter how much Noll loves me, even he would not forgive me if you were to get hurt."

Mai waited for him to continue on with his reasoning. "I believe that noll is doing the correct thing though in trying to find a common pattern in the family deaths other than the relative or psychic aspects, there might be something more though."

"I'm guessing that you don't have any information for me?" Mai though sadly, she wanted to be something besides a burden to Naru to protect on this case.

"Actually I do have a vision to show you… are you ready to see it?" Gene asked softly his smile back in place.

"Lead the way!"

_A young girl was playing in a beautiful garden with a blossoming Sakura tree providing shade and fragrance. The girl was no more than Twelve as most, mai concluded. Mai and gene watched as the girl's cousin came over to her, her mother watching her closely._

"_I heard that you have fake visions, Satsuki. You will get yourself killed that way if you continue to have these so called 'visions'" the older cousin laughed and walked away with a Fan touching her perfectly painted lips._

"_She's a mean person, Satsuki. You have no need to listen to the poison dripping from her lips" a boy came out from hiding. Satsuki jumped in surprise. _

"_Who are you?" she asked nervously._

"_Your cousin's promised."_

"_Well she is lovely so you should be happy."_

"_But she is also very cruel."_

"_It is merely her personality." Satsuki shrugged and walked over to her mother and left with her._

_Two years later the older cousin was seen by mai and gene at the Sakura Tree in Satsuki's backyard. "How dare that little brat steal away my promised, and then the parents allowed it?"_

_She began to draw a symbol into the tree and mai gasped as the more she drew the more the tree began to glow. The blossoms quickly began to disappear and the bark began to darken with decay. The symbol began to glow and darken. It darkened to blood red on the bark._

_A blood curling scream reverberated through the walls as the symbol glowed on the older cousin's forehead. _

"_You have given your life to me to get rid of the one you hate. This contract lasts until your wish has been fulfilled. You will forever rest in Satsuki's Garden." The voice of the devil slowly died away and with it the flesh of the cousin as well._

Mai gasped and turned to Gene. "Thank you, Gene for your help."

"Anytime Mai, tell Noll that he is still an Idiot Scientist." Gene began to fade as did his features.

Mai gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat. Naru was sitting next to her holding a cold rag in one hand and some water in the other.

"Naru…"she gasped out hoarsely, "Satsuki's Garden, I believe that is where the contract lies, in Satsuki's Garden."

Mai's eyes closed as the world she lived in slowly got blacker and blacker. The las thing she heard was Naru yelling for Ayako and Lin.

**Alright so I would like some comments and I wrote all of this in one night. I am so happy. I haven't had inspiration like that in a really long time.**

**And SD's inspiration tonight would be…(drum roll)…the rain currently beating down on her just cleaned and hand waxed Honda civic. I JUST HAD IT CLEANED!!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! T.T**

**Oh well I have things I need to concentrate on and personally a dirty car is just not one of them right now. I am hoping to write some one-shots as I said last time but I haven't had anytime. So…**

**Keep giving me support and ideas and constructive crit..**

**I could really use some**

**T.T.F.N.**

**Squeaker'sDEATHNOTE**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Baaaccckkkk!!!!!**

**Yep I am hoping to write an awesome chapter this time. Yeah…so..when you friend messages you and all the words are jumbled you know that somebody has way to much time on their hands. Yep…that's the first clue…I have had many reviews and I am pleased that almost all of them are people begging…I mean wanting me to continue the story. I will meet these requests and continue…as soon as I finish this A/N. 'Kay?**

**So here's the next chapter to everyone is Lost and I will have a One-shot up in fruits basket by Sunday as well as one in here. One-shots are a lot of fun to write. ******

**I forgot to add the disclaimer in the last story but I think that you get the point. I don't own ghost hunt no matter how much I would like too. If your reading fanfiction then my story is obviously not the first one you have read and if it is, you have seen the same things in other chapters. It's not like it is anything new.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I will say that I have a bunch of people wanting this chapter so let's Start!**

**We left off with Mai…**

Chapter Seven: The Prize and The Dying

Naru had his hands grasping at his head. Mai now lay in the room next to Masako and she was not responding. No matter how much he wanted save her, he didn't know how. And what was Mai talking about when she said 'Satsuki's Garden'? He talked to Miinie-san about that and she said she had no idea what Satsuki's Garden was. Well obviously it was a place but where that place was, was the question that needed to be answered.

Everything seemed to fall apart and He didn't know what to do. People were slowly getting hurt and no matter how much he tried to protect the ones he loved it didn't seem to make a difference. Mai knew some defense and yet she chose to follow his brother into a dream. His Brother…

If Gene had shown her the dream than wouldn't he be the one that had caused the pain, that was now inflicted upon so many due to mai's coma, and shouldn't he answer to that? No…no matter how much Naru wanted to blame Mai's Accident on Gene he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all mai probably followed gene willingly into the dream merely to gather information: she always had others in her heart first before her own being. He loved that about her. She always seemed so selfless while he always seemed to be so selfish. Maybe that was why he fell in love with her. He didn't know; all he knew was that he was slowly losing this battle of wills against the demon. He would have already left but now two of his employees were hurt.

"Naru?" a soft voice called out to relieve Naru of his blackened thoughts tainted of what ifs and Possibilities but no truth. The voice happened to be the voice of Yasuhara. He looked as if he had been crying and Naru merely looked up to acknowledge the man's presence.

"What is it?" Naru's voice was cold and tired. He wasn't in any condition to really make or give out orders but he would be damned if he didn't put up at least a pretense; he had too much pride in his abilities to ever show weakness no matter how many of the SPR members had told him not to hold back feelings. He wasn't going to lose.

"Your parents have dropped by and given us some information on the Corrmon family's deaths. There were four girls before the family started to produce boys more often. Not every girl was targeted though. Only those with the mahogany eyes and the honey brown hair at age twelve. Miinie-san didn't have those traits. There were a total of five deaths before the colors started to get a little different. The dates of the deaths were not available but when you called me about 'Satsuki's Garden' I had the answer. Satsuki Corrmon was the first victim of the curse. At the age of fourteen she ran away with her cousin's betrothed, leaving a cousin full of hate and revenge." Yasuhara took out a very old and yellow newspaper clipping with the story of Satsuki Corrmon Death and the death of her lover, Hikaru Tamachi.

"This still doesn't explain the Garden or the fact why she was killed at age fourteen when everybody else has been killed at the age twelve." Kai had come up behind Yasuhara and had heard the whole report.

"Listen to me closely." Yasuhara took a big breath and then took out a spare blue print of the Corrmon manor years ago. Many things that had been added later on were not on this map. He pointed to a specific area of garden about where the smokehouse would be located today. The words 'Satsuki's Garden' were printed in very clear words and Kai flinched. So they had found the garden but it would only be proved once they got the explanation and once they had actually destroyed the contract.

"Satsuki had played here often as a child and as a twelve birthday present, the family decided to name the garden after her. The main attraction of this garden is still standing today; the sakura tree." Yasuhara looked at Naru and took a step back when he saw the fire that lit up Naru's Eyes. The man now had a focal point and Yasuhara felt sorry for anybody who got in the way. They probably wouldn't be living if they did anything drastic.

"so now we know where the contract is," Ayako looked at mai's Still form. "but the question is now, where in the garden is it?"

"I don't know." Naru said looking at mai one last time before leaving. All the members of SPR minus his parents and Madoka parted as he walked out. "but I have a way of finding out if I can contact the idiot brother of mine."

He smirked and then walked out of the hospital with a pair of car keys in his hand. "Where is he going?" Monk-san asked, looking at lin who was merely amused.

"To a small shrine by a lake," was the reply given.

**(A/N: Genes thoughts are now in italics!!!!)**

Naru locked the car with the press of one button on the master key. He really didn't think that anything would happen to his car here but it was always better to be safe than sorry. He was a bit nervous as he climbed the many steps up to the top of the shrine. He really didn't know if contacting his brother, even here at a shrine miles away from the site, would protect him from the demon; but it was worth a shot.

He took off his jacket and threw it on a bench resting outside the main temple. As he entered he took in the fresh incense and the mikos and shrine maidens that were quietly going about their business. Unless he asked for their assistance, they would not disturb him. He quietly sat down on the one of the pillows out for prayer and closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out. Breathe in 1…2…3…4…5. Hold…1…2…3…4…5. Exhale…1…2…3…4…5. This was the familiar pattern that he let his body take when meditating. The Calmer his mind, body and spirit was the better chance he had in contacting gene.

_"Idiot! Open your eyes."_ A voice that resembled his own reached his ears demanding the psychic's attention

"Gene?"

_"No I'm a pink elephant that just decided to learn how to talk and then come and haunt you; yes, of course, it's me." _Gene rolled his eyes as Naru blinked in confusion.

_"You're on an astral plane of those who guide. We Spirit guides tend to lead an interesting life guiding those to heaven and those who are gifted."_

"What did you find out? Whatever you showed Mai has helped us but it wasn't enough." Naru looked as his brother who was currently frowning.

_"Didn't mai tell you all about the dream?"_

"No; she didn't even have a chance to do so. The demon has her life in its hands."

_"Oh, so I am guessing that you want a location to the contract?"_

"…"

_"It is right in front of your nose even though it doesn't have its life on it right now. After all, it only comes to life once a year before losing its beauty."_

"The tree?"

_"Yes, it is a logical place to place a contract because nobody would think to cut down something that is that beautiful when in bloom."_

"Thank you"

_"For what, noll? You would have figured out where the contract was eventually."_ Gene was frowning slightly at the grateful tone that he thanked his brother in. That wasn't like Noll at all. The Noll that Gene knew would have merely left the plane and gone back to destroy the contract.

"you were always there for me; and even though you are dead, you are still willing to help me." amusement laced through Naru's voice making the young man sound more like his dead brother than the prideful Dr Davis.

_"I was never lost; I never needed help being found. I knew exactly what I wanted to do in the after life and I am currently doing it. I am guiding spirits to better places. I am helping people just as I was when I was alive."_ Gene looked over at his brother for some hint of emotion; some hint that his point was getting across that thick skull of his.

"I was never lost either; I just…"

_"No, you were lost. Noll, everyone is lost, at one point or another in their life. You were lost for the longest time, afraid that acceptance was never going to grace you with its presence. I was wrong: Everyone is lost, but every one can be found. Your 'grace' is that of a female currently lying in a coma and you are exchanging bribes with me? That doesn't make any sense to me." _Gene walked up to his brother and gave him a hug._ "For once, be the prince that saves the princess, finish what you started here on this case. Save the day, Save Mai."_

With those last words, gene threw his spirit back into his body. Naru jerked as her landed in his body. It was dark outside and a little cold. Shivering Naru put his coat back on as he left the shrine.

'Everyone is Lost, huh?' Naru thought with a grim smile on his face as he left. 'Well maybe I can help people, like gene, to find there way back to the light.'

Naru started up his car and began to slowly make his way back to the SPR team.

He now knew what he had to do and he would do anything to help bring Mai back into the world of the living spirit.

**Okay so I know that it was a shorter chappy but I thought that I had to cut it short once I got through with the gene portion. I really wanted to torture you all as I made you wait in suspense for the next chapter. (HA HA HA)**

**So I've had my laugh and my life is getting better. I can't give you any new one shots right now because of the weather and school combined. I got snow in Texas and if stuck and then the teachers are like, "because it's snowing, let's give extra work!!!" teachers are mean.**

**Reviews are helpful and I love them. Rika Aoi and Constance Greene now have Boyfriends so this chapter is dedicated to the both of their relationships. **

**T.T.F.N.**

**Squeaker'sDEATHNOTE**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys this is my Very First fan fic

**Alright everybody.. I have finally updated this chapter. It has been finished for about three months now I just haven't have the time to post it. I am so sorry to everybody who was awaiting this chapter. So in honor of me not being a good author and posting it I have decided to make this chapter not the last one. Isn't it exciting?! I was going to leave you all at a cliff hanger but I changed my mind. **

**Thank you a bunch to all my reviewers who didn't give up faith and thank you a bunch to those who have reviewed. That makes me happy (tear, Tear) so yep moving on.**

**NO FLAMES…we'll leave the flaming to hell and Satan and I don't own ghost hunt, if I did I wouldn't be typing a disclaimer.**

Chapter Eight: The Fallen and the Heavenly

Naru was amazed at how much effort he was putting into catching the demon. Mai meant a lot to him: that fact alone is a motivator. He was slowly doing everything for mai. Laughing, Naru turned his attention back to the road, watching the bluish-white patches of the headlight beams dance upon the pavement as he sped down the road toward the Corrmon Manor. He was in a hurry but it didn't feel like it. He felt like he had all the time in the world. He was willing to give up everything for mai. That was his final conclusion. When it comes down to it, those you love get put before your own protection and that is exactly what Naru is going to do.

Mai Taniyama had slowly melted the thing called his heart and gave it the pulse of life. Yes, he was still cold but more emotion and feeling were displayed upon his handsome features than one person would see in five years. He was no longer an ice prince. Thinking back on what gene said he sighed.

'Everyone is lost…Gene, I understand what you mean. My path wasn't lit until a certain assistant helped me find it.' Naru smirked, his thoughts not sounding like him at all. The Trees were swaying with the wind of his swift passing; Naru wasn't wasting anytime at all. Everybody would be back at base by now and it was time he told them to let him handle it; he had a score to settle with a specter from hell.

The Base was tense; everybody was waiting for the return of the young boss. Nobody had heard anything from him or had figured out why he was going to a 'small shrine by a lake'. The only person who might have conceived his motives for going there would be masako and she, like mai, was out cold at the moment, fighting to stay alive.

"Why does he need to go there?" Monk-san finally asked hoping to get some sort of answer other than the crap that was currently being issued from the Davis family's mouths. Lin and Madoka weren't providing any better answer so the members of the Japan SPR were left in the dark.

Kai looked at Monk-san hoping that the glare she was sending toward him would be enough to get him to shut the hell up. She was getting a headache and his voice was not making it any better. "Forget about Oliver. No matter what he does he will be okay. He's not some weak little kid that just any random person can take on. We're not worried about him."

"Hopefully he was able to get some answers." Kirri said looking at her older brother and then again at Kai. Kai frowned and then looked at Madoka. Madoka nodded at the questioning look and then left the group to contact the parental units of the Davis' children. Luella and Martin should be informed of their son's where-a-bouts.

"Oliver was looking for the location of the contract specifically; a possibility would not be good enough for the boy." Kai said looking at Lin before looking at each member of the SPR.

"So do you think he was successful?" Ayako said looking at the medical charts the doctor had given to her before the group had left the hospital.

"I really don't know…" Kai's sentence was cut short with her cell phone ringing. The caller I.D. was her little brother. "…but it looks like we are about to get some answers. Hello?"

"I have the location." The voice seemed to have no breath on the other line, as if he had been running. "Does anybody have axes and saws?"

"Axes and Saws? Noll what is going on?" Kai's voice held irritation and barely contained frustration. "We need the location not whether or not we have home make over tools!"

"Dammit Kai! Just get the tools and I will meet everybody out by the sakura tree in thirty." With those last words of wisdom Naru hung up, leaving Kai to stare dumbly at the blank screen on her phone.

"Let's Go" Kai looked at the team who suddenly had life back in their eyes. Revenge was going to be sweet.

Mai Groaned as she opened her eyes. She was confused: all she was able to see was darkness.

_"Mai…"_

"Naru?"

_"No."_

"…Gene" She whispered as he materialized before her very eyes. "Are you guiding me through a dream or am I dead?"

_"No, you're not dead. Neither are you in a dream."_

"Then why am I here?" Mai asked, her voice came out a little sharper than she had intended it too.

_"It's time to wake up Mai. You have been in a coma for almost three days. The contract of the demon was written on the sakura tree for two reasons. Sakura trees have long life spans there fore the curse would last for ages to come: Second, the sakura tree, besides Satsuki's Lover, was her most prized possession and her cousin desecrated that tree with a contract leaving it tainted as Satsuki die. Her cousin truly killed her spirit."_

"But it was wrong. Nobody should have to go through that pain…not even her cousin. Everybody deserves a love. Everybody deserves a life." Mai whispered.

_"True, this includes you as well. Naru is currently by your side even as we speak. Masako has already woken up and john is quite happy about that but it is time for you to wake up as well."_

"But what about you?"

_"I will live on mai and I will come back to help you whenever you are my brother calls me. You both have a knack for trouble so I will be expecting a call soon." Gene smirked as mai laughed."_

"Very well, I will leave. The contract is gone, yes?" Mai asked before closing her eyes. Gene merely smiled and watched on as Naru held her in his arms as she woke up and said his name for the very first time in a week.

"_Live on, my brother, for you are no longer lost_."

**Okay so I have finally posted the rest of this story and for those of who want to complain about how short the chapter and how I am pretty much leaving the rest of the story up to you. we can all guess what really happens in the end.**

**I will be posting other things I have written but I just am trying to find the time. I want to thank my friends who finally sat down with my at my computer and said "FINISH IT!!" literally. So this is the end and there will not be a sequel. NO FLAMING PLEASE!!**

**SD**


End file.
